


A Song For Only Us To Share

by twodragonsflying



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bar Room Brawl, Blue Eyes, Boba Fett is a Little Shit, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Han Solo Being an Idiot, Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole, M/M, POV Alternating, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodragonsflying/pseuds/twodragonsflying
Summary: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021 day 23: You have the same favorite song as your soulmate and it plays in your head whenever you meet them.Din and Luke both look forward to their soulmate connection.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Fennec Shand, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118
Collections: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021





	A Song For Only Us To Share

When Din was 14, he had been lucky enough to witness a soulmate connection. 

He and his… person he knew, Bo-Katan, sat next to each other in Algebra on their first day of Freshman year. A kid who came from a different Middle School sat in front of Bo-Kantan. She was apparently in wrestling and already quite popular. Her dark hair had blue streaks in it and she was actually quite pretty. The teacher assigned her and Bo to work together on a little assignment and as soon as the blue haired girl, Koska, turned around she and Bo locked eyes and then everything else seemed to go silent. They both were quietly muttering the lyrics of a song that Din didn’t know and he never asked what it was either. But, either way, it was a neat moment, and he was glad to have witnessed it. 

From that day on, the two girls were inseparable. They started officially dating not even a week later. They got engaged at their senior prom. They danced to the song at their wedding. At least, Din had been told. He wasn’t invited. 

Ever since witnessing that connection, Din was in love with love. He wouldn’t admit that to anyone, but he was so ready for the day when he would look somebody in the eye and hear that song playing. Their song. 

~

Luke witnessed his own twin sister’s soulmate connection when he was 19. He was so happy when he did. 

It was at the coffee shop that Luke worked in at the time. Leia was there studying, but really she was just keeping Luke company; He was grateful for that. The twins had a bit of a running joke, where Luke would occasionally add some weird changes to Leia’s drink. When she figured it out, she would go back up, say exactly what was off about it, and ask for the manager. Luke was the manager. They would usually share a good chuckle after that. That day, they played their little game, (Luke had put peppermint and cinnamon in Leia’s caramel frappuccino) Leia laughed a little and turned around, only for the next costumer in line to bump right into her, causing the drink to spill down the front of her jacket.

“Watch where you’re going sweetheart.” The man said in what Luke thought was an unnecessarily cocky tone. (Which, come to think of it, actually rather reminded him of his father.)

Leia made a very irritated noise. “You were the one who-“ But she never finished her sentence, because at the moment she looked into his eyes everything else seemed to stop and the two of them heard a song playing in their head. A song only for them to hear. 

Leia and the cocky guy, Han, spent the rest of the day talking (and going to the dry cleaners, which Han reluctantly paid for.) They soon started their whirlwind of a romance. They got married two years ago and already had a baby. Luke loved his nephew and his brother-in-law even though they could both be really annoying at times. 

That day at the coffee shop, Luke had watched them talk and argue like a married couple from behind the counter. That night, he flipped through records so that he could listen to his favorite song. He longed for the day that he would stare into a beautiful pair of eyes and hear it playing loudly. Their song.

~

Luke went to a bar with Han and friends. A guys night out or something. Han was probably just trying to avoid dealing with Ben’s sleep strike. The place was noisy and packed with strangers. Luke always uncomfortable and bars after an incident that had happened when he was younger, but he felt safe enough being there with his friends. What was the craziest thing that could happen anyway? 

~

Din had honestly been running into some tough times. He had been the victim of layoffs and was relying on odd jobs to support himself and his kid. That night, Boba and Fennec convinced him to ask Greef to watch Grogu. They went to some bar in the attempt to raise Din’s spirits. It wasn’t really working. 

~

Things started to go to shit when Han Solo and Boba Fett, both drunk, made eye-contact. They had a bit of a history. Luke never started fights, but he wasn’t opposed to finishing them. Which, interestingly enough, is what had happened the first time with Boba Fett. Apparently Luke once again had to save Han’s ass. But what was family for?

So the bar fight started. Luke was biding his time. He needed to make sure he didn’t jump in when his help was unnecessary or when he couldn’t win.

Bar stools went flying, cops were called, Luke sipped his drink. 

But then, then he looked up at a man he’d never seen before. 

~

Din really didn’t know what he expected from a drunk Boba Fett. He probably should’ve expected this quite frankly. But for some reason, he didn’t. That made his not super great night even less great. But, of course, he felt the need to get involved. He ran over and started trying to break it up, which really just ended up making him a part of it. 

He was punched and pummeled. HE could feel bruises and cuts forming all over his body. He was going to be sore for a few days after this. Why did he agree to come to the damn bar? 

But then, while catching his breath, he looked up at a kid who was sitting at the bar.

~

Ocean blue met deep brown and the world froze. Music started and drowned everything else out. There was a fight, what fight? There was music, there were pretty eyes. That’s it. 

They had heard stories, they had both witnessed it happening, but neither of them were told the full extent. They heard this song playing, yeah. But no one ever told them that it wouldn’t be in the voice of the original recording. It would be like, their soulmate was singing to them in their head. And not just singing but showing, telling. Like they got a sense of each other that they’d never get any other way. It was a feeling. A vision almost. 

And there they were, locked in a dance only they could see, a rhythm only they could feel, a song only they could hear. Their song. 

_ Dream a little dream of me _

  
  
  



End file.
